In the technology field of heads up displays for use with helmets, the heads up display optics and electronics for supporting the display are integrated within the helmet structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,247,779 describes a helmet having a heads up display, power source and sensors integrated within the shell of the helmet.
However, a helmet with an integrated heads up display system has a potential disadvantage of requiring a person to purchase a helmet specifically incorporating the heads up display and supporting electronics. Helmet users are known to often have specific requirements when selecting a helmet, including the form, size, comfort, features and brand allegiance. A helmet with an integrated heads up display system often do not meet other requirements of the user.
It is an object of the invention to go at least some way toward overcoming or at least ameliorating the one or more of the above mentioned problems or disadvantages, or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.
In this specification, where reference has been made to external sources of information, including patent specifications and other documents, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless stated otherwise, reference to such sources of information is not to be construed, in any jurisdiction, as an admission that such sources of information are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.